


"Look! A shooting star."

by unwieldyink



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drabble a day, M/M, dia day 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24299260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unwieldyink/pseuds/unwieldyink
Summary: Another short n sweet drabble!! Soft stargazing antics for the soul.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	"Look! A shooting star."

_ Gods.  _

_ I could live in this moment forever. _

_ Gods. _

Will laid flat on his back, staring up at the dazzling amount of stars hanging above him. Nico laid perpendicular to Will, resting his head on Will’s stomach and giving Will full access to fiddle with his hair. Nico’s head was warm, and his hair felt even softer than normal. It was like the universe was conspiring to make tonight as perfect as it could be. Even the grass, which Will usually couldn’t stand, laid flat and didn’t poke or itch as it normally did. Will thought he might be dreaming, but if he was, he didn’t want to wake up.

Nico shifted, reaching up to grab Will’s hand. At first, Will thought Nico was just telling him to stop messing with his hair, but when Nico laced their fingers together, Will’s heart swelled.

“Look,” Nico said, his voice soft. “A shooting star.”

Will’s attention was once again pulled to the dazzling array of lights hanging above them. “Make a wish?” Nico asked.

“I dunno what for,” Will said. “I can’t imagine anything better than what I’ve got right now.”

Nico laughed lowly, bringing Will’s fingers to his lips and pressing a kiss to them. “You’re a dork.”

“No you,” Will said.

“Mm,” Nico replied. “Maybe so.” He tucked Will’s hand into the crook of his neck like a teddy bear. “You still have to make a wish, though.”

“Fine, fine.” Will looked back up at the sky. He smiled when he realized he already knew what to think.

_ I wish I’ll always remember the way tonight feels. _

He already felt it coming true.


End file.
